This is a competitive renewal of a highly successful program of clinical and translational research that is a joint effort of seven schools in three institutions (the Schools of Medicine, Dentistry, Public Health, Nursing, College of Letters and Science at UCLA - a top 10 university, RAND Graduate School, and Charles R. Drew University of Medicine and Science, one of the four historically Black medical colleges in the U.S.), and of their four GCRCs (UCLA Med Ctr, Cedars-Sinai, Harbor-UCLA, and MLK-Drew). This award supported the complete development of a multilayered and centralized curriculum with three tracks that permit the participation of a highly talented, heterogeneous, and diverse group of trainees along with a superbly qualified pool of mentors. Track III is a formal Masters Degree in Clinical Research approved by the Boards of Regents of the University of California in 2002. Track II is a two-year Fellowship Program leading to a Certificate of Completion issued by the David Geffen School of Medicine at UCLA. Track I is informal and permits participation in isolated courses and activities, upon registration. We have an administrative structure consisting of a distinguished External Advisory Board, chaired by our medical school Dean, Gerald Levey, M.D., an Executive Committee, and six subcommittees (Curriculum, Admissions, Electronic Media, Minority, Graduation, and Assessment and Outcome/Performance Evaluation) that respond to the Executive Committee. We emphasize mentorship at the scientific, quantitative, and career development levels. The program has an overal emphasis on minorities: we are closely affiliated with a minority institution, enroll minority trainees, and provide training on the inclusion of minorities in translational and clinical research. Five UCLA minority centers provide the necessary scholarly background in this area. UCLA has provided substantial institutional academic and financial support to this program. Educators from the UCLA Center for Educational Development and Research have implemented performance evaluation mechanisms to assess the quality and outcomes of the program for the purposes of continuous improvement.